


Yoga Romellura

by Mikeefi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Homophobia, Yoga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeefi/pseuds/Mikeefi
Summary: Romelle's current foster mom is a yoga teacher and decides to drag Romelle to her class where she meets a cute girl.





	Yoga Romellura

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a sample of the writing for a comic that I will be posting on instagram @yogaromellura   
> Please enjoy this lol

“Romelle! GET DOWN HERE LET’S GO!” Aubry yelled. Romelle rolled her eyes and set down her sketchbook. “I’m coming Aubry, just give me a minute,” She got up off her bed (where she had been drawing a very detailed realism piece of a coke bottle) and grabbed a small black backpack decorated in blue flower patches. She also grabbed her phone and stuffed it in the bag along with her sketch book, a few pens, and deodorant. “Hurry up, I’m going to be late to work!”

 

Romelle ignored her and shoved on maroon converse, snatching up her bag, and ran downstairs, glaring at the crosses that lined the wall. She grabbed an apple from the counter and dashed into the garage where Aubry was climbing into her dark blue minivan (of which was ‘embellished’ with several homophobic and christian stickers) Romelle sat in the passenger seat and and as Aubry pulled out of the driveway, it was awkwardly quiet. When Romelle finished her apple she asked a question, breaking the silence “Why do I have to go to yoga with you anyways, isn’t it just an inconvenience to you?”

 

Aubry looked caring “No, of course not! It’s good for you to socialize, plus yoga is a very well known way to relieve stress. You could use it,”

 

“Aubry! I’m not that stressed,” Romelle pouted.

 

Aubry rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face. The relationship between Romelle and Aubry was strange for their situation. Aubry was like a sister, not a mother. She joked around too much. Romelle was annoyed and turned to the window plugging in her earbuds, intent on ignoring Aubry. 

 

As soon as the car was parked (in-between Altea cafe and uwu Yoga) Aubry hopped out and dashed inside uwu Yoga. Romelle slowly followed after, getting out from the passenger seat she thought  _ I really do love Aubry, but like a best friend or a sister.  _ She walked around the back of the car, flipping off the homophobic stickers as thought  _ This won’t last long though.  _ (walked in doors)  _ I shouldn’t have gotten so close to her. Something is bound to happen sooner or later.  _ She sighed and set her bag down, sitting in a waiting chair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, once I start my comic I will probably update this with more writing from the comic but I don't want to spoil :P  
> I would really appreciate some criticism cos I know my writing isn't super amazing! uwuwuwuwuwuwuwu


End file.
